


A Flower Named You

by TigerxFox



Series: Smol Zosans [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox
Summary: They were the most annoying, rude and infuriating flowers of all. And they were green.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Series: Smol Zosans [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	A Flower Named You

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted on ff net on July/2020, forgot to post it here 
> 
> The flower is a [thistle](https://uploads.spiritfanfiction.com/fanfics/capitulos/202007/a-flower-named-you-19880914-110720201829.jpg), of course

Sometime after joining the crew, Sanji began to feel the symptoms of having found his soulmate and loving them unrequitedly.

It wasn’t a thing so common nowadays, with so many soul marks and useful ways to find your significant one. Only a man so stubborn as he was would be caught in this position really. Of having his soulmate so close and not doing a thing about it, actively avoiding it like the plague and denying his feelings to himself.

So he started to drown on his love, little by little, drop by drop. And the manifestation of that love was as inconvenient as it could be.

It wasn’t a delicate tulip or a beautiful lily. No. He couldn’t even fool himself. Not for a moment. No matter how many times he tried, to pretend he was in love with a lovely delicate woman, one of the thousands he professed his love for, that wasn’t the case.

They were the most annoying, rude and infuriating flowers of all. And they were green.

But always seemed red, as red as the blood they made him loose, every time those damn bracts, sharper than thorns, scrapped through his throat. And he wanted to scream. He wanted to stop pretending to be numb and cry from the pain.

But he wouldn’t. He was too proud to admit it and Zoro was too dumb to figure it out.

And soon, they were all split up at Sabaody and Sanji was all by himself, still coughing up flowers, still bleeding.

He thought it was okay now, though. Even if it was just his delusions talking.

But as the flowers would keep blossoming, and he would keep losing his breath, he was glad he could still see them, glad those green, stupid ugly flowers could at least remind him a little bit of Zoro.


End file.
